Long-Distance
by CuriousCupcakeMaker
Summary: Leon and Emil have been chatting on Skype. But now they're meeting each other in the flesh... Hong Kong has a secret, but can he tell Emil in the two weeks he stays? Rated T for Hongice. Human AU. Reviews and criticism are love!
1. Chapter 1

**I got something wrong so I had to upload it again. Sorry guys!**

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

"I'm going for a shower. Is that okay?"

Leon looked over at his friend. He was wearing simple shorts and a shirt with a puffin on it.

Emil wasn't really the type of person who wore shorts. He just wasn't used to this heat.

Okay, so it wasn't that hot. But Emil came from Iceland. To him it was hot.

"Hot or cold."

"What?"

"Will it be a hot shower? Or a cold shower?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I might join you."

The noise that came from Emil was priceless. It was a mix between an dog, a sheep, and a giraffe giving birth.

Leon laughed. Something he didn't do often. Not unless his little Icelandic friend was here.

He opened up his laptop.

He opened up the browser.

He opened up Skype.

Next, he looked at the list of people who were online.

A boy from Germany who claimed he was from Prussia.

A young boy? Girl? From somewhere in Austria.

A Swedish kid with a scar under his eye and shocking red hair.

An Icelandic boy.

His Icelandic boy.

Nobody knew, but somehow he had grew to like this boy even more, even though their only way of communicating was through long-distance Skype calls. But now that was going to change. This boy was visiting Hong Kong for a few weeks, as a holiday. Him, his brother and his brother's boyfriend.

Whereas Lukas and Mathias were staying in a hotel, Emil was going to be staying at Leon's apartment. Excited was not enough to describe how Leon felt about it.

But he would keep his posture. Wouldn't want anything to happen to their friendship.

Leon had to wake himself up early in order to get to the airport. He didn't have a car yet so he got two separate buses. He was a little bit late as he arrived so he began looking for three, pasty blondes as soon as he reached the arrivals.

A muffled 'There he is!' made him turn his head.

It wasn't him though, it was a small girl running towards an older man who looked like a father that had been standing next to Leon for a while.

So, he kept looking.

It had been a while and Leon grew bored of waiting.

That was, until a large hand patted him on the back. A little roughly to say in the least.

He whipped round to see who his attacker was when-

"HEY! We're getting food! You coming?"

He observed this strange, obnoxious man. He found it was the same man who had interrupted many of his and Emil's conversations. It wasn't Lukas, Lukas was Emil's brother, and this man looked nothing like Emil. So he was... Mathias. A Dane. A very loud one.

His appearance matched his personality, spiky, blonde hair that stuck in every direction. Large, broad shoulders that seemed capable and strong. A great big smile that never seemed to leave his face, and big, blue eyes that seemed a little too innocent. Puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

He looked to his left, where two other boys were standing.

One was pale and blonde. He was Lukas, he looked quite old and mature, which was how Emil had described him. He had deep blue eyes which made him look all the wiser. His neat hair combed nicely and some of it pulled into a hair clip. A bit girly, but oh well, it suited him.

He wore a formal outfit, like his younger brother.

Emil.

His hair looked even more dazzling in person. He wanted to touch it.

"Hey, Emil." He said.

"Hey."

He received a 'look' from both of the older brothers. Before Mathias decided to lead the way to the restaurant.

"We're going to eat first, right? Then we'll go to your house, to get Emil settled in. After, me and Lukas will go to the hotel!"

"If that's okay with you..." Emil added.

"Yeah, sure. That's like, fine with me."

They entered the restaurant, Mathis immediately taking orders and going to buy them. Emil didn't order anything. Strange.

After a bit of talking, Emil managed to persuade his brother to let them go to their own table. They sat in a corner, where the tables had partitions, cutting them off from everyone off.

"Why didn't you order? You want me to, like, order anything for you."

"...No, I'm fine. I feel sick anyway. I don't like planes."

"Oh that's cool. You know that game? The one I was telling you about? Well it came out earlier than expected, so when I went to pre-order it at the shop, I didn't have to. I could just buy it as it was."

"Awesome."

"We can play it when we get home. You're not talking much. Are you embarrassed? You don't have to be. We talk all the time on Skype. Don't you like me any more? I know I didn't speak to you much last week but we had all these exams an-"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just tired."

"Oh! Yeah, cool. How long were you, like, on the plane for?"

"A few hours. I don't mind. Actually I think I might order a coffee..."

"I'll get it. I'll get stuff for later aswell. Or we could, like, go to the other shop by my house if you want."

"I don't mind."

Emil spent most of the rest of the day sleeping. Leon woke him up a few times, telling him to eat and drink and how long he should stay awake for. He had been researching the best ways to get rid of jet-lag. Other times he had been sneaking glances at Emil. Sometimes, when he thought Emil was in a deep sleep, he would go over and touch that silvery hair. It dazzled him. Was it even possible? Or was his Emil one of a kind?

"Hey. Wake up. You're not going to sleep tonight, and you'll be sleeping all day tomorrow again. I, like, brought you more food if you want it. Oh, and I got some cola. Here you go."

A bleary eyed Emil accepted the food and started eating small mouthfuls. He turned to look at the t.v.

"What time is it?"

"I think it's something like 6.30 I don't know."

"Oh. How long have I been asleep?"

"Couple of hours."

"Mm."

Leon studied the boy even further. He had light, purple eyes that he hadn't noticed. He could see a bit of blue reflecting in his hair. His pale face had a pasty-pink tinge. He-

"Are you staring at me?"

"Do you, like, wanna play that game I told you about?"

"Whatever. You didn't answer my question."

Emil poked him on the nose.

"Yeah, well, I don't need to."

Leon poked him back.

He was staring at him. Oh well. He didn't need to know. Not yet. He wouldn't understand.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**So! New story! I'm gonna make it a multi-chapter because on the first story I added a second chapter which was just an authors note!**

**So i'm gonna make it up to you guys by writing a multi-chapter hongice! Do you like it? Do you you want me to continue?**

**If you want, you could give me some suggestions as to what you want me to do in the next chapter!**

**Long authors note, but one last thing. I mentioned Iceland was staying for two weeks, 14 days. Do you want me to make it that long? Or do you want me to skip days?**


	2. Chapter 2

Emil found himself wondering the streets of Hong Kong, Leon was sleeping in, but Emil had found he was quite restless. He had been thinking about the usual conversations he had with Leon. Something seemed to have changed.

"Hey, you! How's it going?"

"The usual." Emil had looked at the screen. Leon smiled back at him.

"Nothing else? Aren't you going to ask how I've been?"

"How have you been?" Emil asked, his voice bored and monotonous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I said that."

"Aren't you excited you'll, like, be coming to visit?"

"Yeah, but, It's just, I'm not good at changing things. Like, I'm used to this sort of weather, and in Hong Kong, it's really hot, right? So, I'm excited and all, just a little nervous. I guess..."

"Aw, Icey! No need to be scared! You'll be with me! And I'll protect you!"

They fought and argued quite a bit, but in the end it was just a joke. None of them really not wanting to fall out with the other. But now, when they talked, it seemed pressurising. As if they might fall apart if one wrong word is uttered.

It was stressful to say the least.

Up ahead, he could see the hotel where Lukas and Mathias were situated. He was debating whether or not to go see them, but his decision was made for him as he felt a poke in the back.

"What are you doing?" asked Lukas.

"Wha! Where did you come from? Don't poke me so hard!"

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

"Hi Emil!" yelled Mathias.

"Where is your friend?"

"He's still asleep."

"Wake him up. Tell him I don't want you walking these streets alone. It could be dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt, little brother."

"I got to sleep all day yesterday, so why can't he sleep in today?"

"I said I don't want you on your own. Come, we can both go, I'll help you wake him."

"I said no. Leave him alone."

"... Fine. But I have permission to kill him if you get hurt."

"Deal. But prepare to be disappointed."

"Hmph."

Norway walked away, towards the hotel, Mathias trailing behind.

Emil stared after them for a while, realising he had nothing to do. He walked back to Leon's house, using different pathways than before.

He found an alleyway full to the brim with beautiful blooming flowers. Each of them bursting with colour. He snapped a photo on his mobile.

As he walked into the next alley, he stopped.

Just ahead of him, were older boys, supposedly a gang. They didn't look that harmful, so he continued, sticking to the wall and trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. He was almost at the end of the alley when he heard a shout and the breaking of glass.

Someone had thrown a bottle at him. It hadn't hit, luckily, but it still scared the hell out of him.

He continued walking, picking up the pace. He was almost there. He was almost safe.

Icey had gone.

He was looking forward to not being able to make breakfast, saying something along the lines of 'This is my house, the least you can do is cook me some of your European food'

But he was gone.

And now he had to make his own breakfast.

Damn.

He sat eating with a sour face. He really didn't want to do anything today, but if Icey found that piece of homework stashed in his drawer then he'd have to do it.

Not that Emil would be looking through his drawers.

He was safe then.

After waiting for Emil for over fifteen minutes (That was a long time!) Leon started to get bored.

He decided to go look for him.

He happened to bump into Lukas as he was entering the hotel.

"Hey. Where's Emil?"

"I thought he was with you."

"No, I just, like, woke up."

"Well find him, kid." Interrupted Mathias, "Here's a hint, he likes bookstores. Here's another hint, if he's hurt, or even the tiniest bit upset... We'll kill you."

The look on both of their faces told him that they weren't joking.

He backed away.

"Yeah, sure. I'll, like, go look for him."

A man had him by the collar, shouting to him in what seemed like Cantonese.

The other men that were surrounding him were either laughing or looking at him with bitter faces.

He was being shaken, his pockets emptied, there was nothing in them anyway. They weren't very happy about that. And now they were threatening him.

He was the smallest here. He was vulnerable. He started to panic.

Crash.

As he looked, both himself and the man holding him, he could see that two men had been thrown into the dumpster.

As he turned more slightly, he caught sight of Leon launching a roundhouse kick on the side of another man's head.

Three down, four to go.

A clunk sounded as two men were pushed into the wall head first.

Another man decided to take Leon with a plank of wood.

He swung it, Leon ducked underneath it. He brought it down, leaving an opening for Leon to take.

Leon jabbed two fingers under the man's ribs, causing a release of air from the lungs and a spasm to run through the body.

As he fell, Leon took the plank from the man, swinging it over his head, making sure he wasn't going to be a bother to him.

Still holding onto Emil, the one man launched a kick at Leon, but Leon threw himself to the floor, scooting under the man's legs before jumping up and bringing the edge of the wood to the man's temple.

A loud thunk emitted and he fell to the floor.

Still carrying the wood, Leon grasped Emil's hand and pulled him along behind a variety of houses, using gardens and deserted alleys to get home.

"Why were you walking through the alleyways? Everyone knows they're dangerous!"

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know?"

"It's common for gangs to lurk in alleys! You could have been killed! You're lucky I was there!"

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs."

"A thank you would have been nice. Emil."

"What."

"Look after yourself. Be careful."

Although, he was facing away from him, Emil could feel the sadness and worry radiating from Leon. It hurt him.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**UGH. That took too long to write. Sorry I took so long!**

**Um... Any suggestions for the next chapters? I'll promise I'll try to write quicker now but I still have school to take care of ;jsebgjhvfjh**

**Also, does anyone know any cute cantonese phrases? Like, Leon could say something in cantonese, and Emil could be like.. What?**

**I don't know pff**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and/or criticise! dfdlnslgd**

**Also, I can't write fight scenes -_-**

**Sorry for anything I did wrong!**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

* * *

Emil woke with a pain in his head. He really didn't want to get up today. It was cold out there, and his bed here was nice and cosy. No, he really didn't want to get up-

"Emil get your lazy ass out of bed! It's like, 12 o'clock or something. Just get up!"

Groaning, Emil fell out of bed.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Leon had been messaging one of his relatives for advice. Not much advice was received though, because he was talking to Arthur (And you know how likely that was going to turn out).

"Hey. Arthur. Haven't spoke to you in a while. Have you been avoiding me at the meetings?"

"Oh? You were there? I thought those meetings were for real nations."

"..."

None of them spoke for a while. Tension shrouding the both of them. They had arguments quite often, actually, almost everyone got into an argument with _him. _Arthur Kirkland. The nation who couldn't hold his tongue. He had a few friends, obviously, but that was debatable. His relationship with Leon was... well, awkward.

"I got into a fight the other day."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, no-one can hurt me."

"That attitude will be the death of you."

Another silence filled the atmosphere, and at some point Arthur had started to fiddle with his watch. The soft ticking of a clock could be heard in the room somewhere. Leon took the time to look at Arthur, _really_ look. Wrinkles had started to appear between his brows, as though he had been frowning a lot. This was probably true. What shocked Leon was that Arthur also had soft lines at the side of his mouth. It seemed these days Arthur laughed more, which hadn't been the case when Leon was young. A small part of him hurt when he realised this. Anyway, there was a reason for this call, Leon had something to ask of Arthur.

"Arthur!"

"Hm?"

"Um, well... Wh-what do you think I should say.. to person that I like?" was all Leon could manage to say before his head imploded. It felt like it would, anyway. A blush had worked its way across both of his cheeks and to the tips of his ears.

"What? Well, just tell her that you like her. Is she pretty?"

"Y-yeah... Sort of."

"What is that supposed to-"

"Look, Arthur, I am grateful for your help but I have something to do!"

Leon exited the program before Arthur had chance to even say goodbye.  
That didn't go well. Damn, Leon needed to cool his face.

* * *

All he had to do was say that he liked him. Heck, it might make Emil ant to stay longer. Leon had no problems with that.  
But, Leon was just an average kid, Emil might not even like him! Leon had a lot of imperfections.  
His hair was too long. He stashed teddies in his wardrobe. He had spots. His eyebrows were thick. He played with fire.  
Sometimes... Sometimes people told him that these were the reasons people had to like him. Mei-Mei liked playing with his floppy fringe. Yao adored the pandas in his room. Arthur said his eyebrows held resemblance to his. And Yong-soo liked his daring streak.

But spots... Well, nobody liked those.

* * *

Emil was currently in the shower.  
He massaged shampoo and conditioner into his hair, squealing when it went into his eyes.

Stepping out, he promptly wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into the room that belonged to him for the time being, he dug some clothes from the drawers and began to dry himself. He pulled a few faces at himself in the mirror, and turned around.

"Hey."

"L-Leon! When did you get here?" Luckily, Emil was clothed.

"Are you ready? Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

...

The walk was nothing special, just a stroll through an empty park.  
It was quite serene, actually. Birds flitted across the ground, picking up bits of dirt here and there before dropping them.

Emil and Leon picked out some rusty swings and sat on them.

"About the other day," The other said, "I'm really sorry. You must be shook up about it."

"It doesn't matter. Just make sure Lukas doesn't find out."

Leon snickered. Leon was actually kind of pretty and- wait. No. Emil wasn't... gay? Especially not with one of his best friends. He sighed. Things got awkward pretty easily around here.  
Maybe it was himself. Maybe it was Leon. Maybe it was just the country. Maybe he couldn't think about things like this because his elder brother may or may not have gained mind-reading powers and would use them to strike evil against Emil. It seemed impossible but Emil was not taking any chances.  
Emil was deeply confused. He'd never thought about anyone like this. Not even the girl he liked back in primary school!

But.. He just couldn't get Leon out of his head.

* * *

Walking back to the house was a bit slow, but neither of them minded.  
The sun was setting, and both boys were fretting over their feelings.  
Leon had to say something, he had to show Emil how he felt about him. Even if was something small and discreet, he just had to say something.

"Maybe... Just maybe you could eat it if you really needed to."

Both boys paused their conversation, both of them mulling over what to say next.

"Emil... Ney hou dak ji." He mumbled in Cantonese.

"What? What does that mean? Leon!"

"Nothing. Don't worry." He smiled. Emil wouldn't know, and he might never learn.

**)()()()()()()()()(**

**Oh Jesus christ!**

**I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating for so long!  
Just school and work and ugh tests and uhg ughugh  
Sorry if it was rushed and if there are any mistakes... My eyes are killing me and I have to go now**

Don't forget to tell me if you have any ideas for future chapters and thank you for reading!


End file.
